


【及影】影山飞雄不存在的诞生日

by Silvia_7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_7/pseuds/Silvia_7
Summary: *及川前辈生日前一天把影山忘得干干净净的故事**明明用了虐梗实际上却是一块焦糖布丁**完全没有载入原著时间线*





	1. Chapter 1

醒来的时候，有一种忘记了什么重要事情的强烈不安感。

眼睛还没有完全睁开，心脏却好像要蹦出胸膛似的飞速跳动，大脑因为眩晕的缘故，好一会儿都无法思考。

大概是把刚刚做的噩梦给忘掉了吧——这样告诉自己之后，稍稍冷静下来了。再仔细一看手机上显示的日期：7月19日，原来还忘记了明天是自己的生日这样重要的事情。

上学的路上愉快地哼着歌，正式的生日那天因为是海之日不用上学，快到校门口的时候，被认识的不认识的女孩子团团围住，并且像往年一样收到了许多祝福。礼物、贺卡、牛奶面包，还有手工制作的小点心，多得几乎要从怀里溢出来，虽然会有一点点困扰，但是能够被大家爱着，还是不由得感到开心和自得。

在排球部室换上训练用的T恤时，被小卷表情夸张地说了，“呜哇！出现了！今年的牛奶面包怪物！”这样过分的话。还没等我以主将的威严狠狠教训回去，就被贴着脸塞了一直想要的音乐会门票。紧接着，随口附和着“出现了呢”的小松、小渡、金田一和小国见，也都若无其事地把礼物丢下就走。虽然嘴上说着“好过分呐”，但是笑容却完全暴露了我内心的想法。

“喂！垃圾川，生日快乐。”隔壁打开的立柜里露出半只小岩，头也不抬地对“今日的主役”说着这样的话。

“至少今天要好好叫我的名字啊，小岩！还有，就算是嫉妒受欢迎的及川桑，也要准备生日礼……”这样说到一半，被小岩用“哈？！”的凶恶眼神狠狠瞪了。

“谁会嫉妒你这种人啊，况且礼物昨天下午不就给过你了么。”

仔细想来似乎确实有这么一回事，但是刚才把话说出口的时候，只觉得昨天训练结束后发生的事情，都好像蒙了一层纱似的，需要很努力眯着眼睛去分辨。照理来说，自己的记忆不该糟糕到这种程度，更何况是和小岩的生日礼物有关，就更不能随便忘记了。

“……是什么来着？”

“揍你哦，健忘川。”

 

随后的整个晨练都有些心不在焉，多亏了生日的借口才没有被小岩当做练习扣杀的道具。虽然一回到家就自然能看到小岩送的生日礼物是什么，但是究竟为什么能把这种事情也忘记呢，这一点怎么也想不通。

休息的时候靠墙席地而坐，扳着手指默数昨天的日程——从起床洗漱开始，因为前天晚上头发没干透就睡了，结果一边生自己的气，一边手忙脚乱地打理被压得乱七八糟的头发的事；晨练的时候从被同班女孩子拜托了的金田一那里拿到了情书，顺便调侃了后辈这么容易害羞的话不会受欢迎的事；还有国文课上被叫起来读书的事；自主练习时打出了自己也挑不出毛病的漂亮发球的事……一直到下午的练习结束，这段时间的记忆都是清晰又详细的。

“喂。”

粗暴地把水瓶塞到我的怀里，小岩一脸不情不愿地靠在墙边，却连眼角的余光都没有赏给我。

“你说吧。”

“嗯……说什么？”

一觉起来，不仅失去了昨天的记忆，就连发小的话都听不懂了。难道是昨天下午约定了什么暗号么？小学生么？现在就连小学男生都不会用暗号沟通了吧！

“啧，真麻烦……”

似乎是突然变得烦躁起来，小岩一边疯狂挠头，一边怒吼道：“喂，混蛋川！”

“是！”

条件反射地绷紧了全身。

“限你在五分钟之内把事情解释清楚，反正又是为了无聊的小事和影山吵架了吧。真是的，啰啰嗦嗦不干不脆也就算了，再把情绪带到训练中来就揍你！”

“……是。”

呜哇，暴走状态下的小岩还是那么可怕！

话说回来，“影山，是谁啊？”

“哈啊？！”

“好疼！小岩快住手，说了好疼了！”

“疼就对了，现在想起来是谁没有？”

“小岩这个笨蛋……打头的话就算是原本知道的人也会忘光了吧，不知道啦，姓影山的人，青城的排球部里和班上都没有。”

“事到如今还在纠结这个！被那样对待，还会想和你一起打排球的家伙不存在啊。照我来说，现在不是挺好的，看上去很开心的样子，和乌野那帮人也相处得不错。”

“乌野？”

“……乌野高校，IH预选赛上输给我们的队伍。真的假的？是我刚才用力过猛了么……喂垃圾川！快点给我想起来，你这个样子很麻烦啊！”

“过分！如果因为小岩的错忘记了重要的东西，要负起责任来哟？乌野的事情我都有好好的记得，比方说，乌野的二传手，是那个银发的爽朗君嘛。还有一个一年级的家伙，发球很犀利，当然距离及川前辈还是差远了……诶，叫什么名字来着？可能长得太不起眼，一时间想不起来了。”

“就是那个家伙啊！全身黑漆漆的那个——影山飞雄，北一的时候还是你的后辈来着，比你小两届的。”

“影山、飞雄？”

“真的假的啊。”

“嘛，记不得的话说明不是什么重要的角色，放着不管就行了。”

“人渣啊你，不是在交往吗！”

“……和谁？”

“影山那家伙，刚才开始不就一直在说他吗！”

“诶？乌野的二传手，是男的吧？”

“喔，兴趣真糟糕呢，连后辈都不放过。”

“稍微等等，我可是只和可爱的女孩子交往哦？有哪里搞错了吧。”

“上个月被告白了开心地到我这里来炫耀的人是谁啊！”

“骗人！我这么受欢迎的池面，每次被告白都要跟小岩说的话，小岩也太可怜了一点……好疼！”

“忘了也好，反正肯定是用了什么不入流的手段哄影山那么说的，等你违反了青少年健全育成条例就太迟了。”

“那种事才不会做！”

被这么说了之后，心里反而涌现出了叛逆情绪。究竟是谁啊，传说中能攻破及川前辈的家伙？如果不是因为小岩从来不会说谎，我肯定会当成荒唐的笑话放置了吧。可是既然是小岩也认识的人，就算不是那种特别的关系，也不应该突然间就忘得一干二净了？

乌野除了爽朗君以外的那个二传……啊，不行，就连长相都回忆不出来。小岩说是个“全身黑漆漆”的家伙，可是乌野那群人的校服不就是黑色的吗，更不用说排球部的队服，远远看去就像是成群结队的乌鸦一样。

正想得出神，突然被小岩用力拍了一下肩膀，“一会儿早课要开始了，虽然不知道发生了什么，午休的时候给影山打个电话不就知道了么。就算你已经完全不记得这个人的事了，手机里的联系方式还是保存着的吧。”

“不愧是小岩，GOOD IDEA！”

 

虽然小岩说了中午再打电话，结果因为太过在意，根本不能集中精力听课。

就算打电话过去，要说些什么好呢？

——“不好意思，我把你的事情全部忘干净了，能提醒一下你是谁吗☆？”

这样说的话立刻就会被甩吧。

啊啊，我这个笨蛋！究竟为什么会把男朋友（疑似）给忘了？这下要怎么圆滑地糊弄过去才不至于引起更大的危机？

诶，等等，我是不是太快接受自己“男人也可以”这个设定了？

如果这样也行的话，难不成我在下面……不！这点真的不能再让步了！

被乱七八糟的心绪扰得坐立不安，趁老师背过身去板书的时机，把一直攥在手里的手机从外套口袋里掏了出来。

怀着即将打开潘多拉之盒的恐惧（和期待？），在通讯人列表中搜寻到“K”那一栏。

“K，Kageyama……奇怪了，怎么找不到？”

又仔细确认了一遍，可还是没有看到“影山”这个姓氏。虽然阅览自己的整个通讯录是个不言自明的大工程，但是也确实没有更好的办法了。

结果居然在列表靠近末尾的“T”字母一栏里找到他了，注名是“小飞雄”的家伙：

【小飞雄：及川前辈，对不起。】

以上，是最新的一条消息。发信时间是昨天晚上9:34，自己的应对方式是既读无视。

说清楚啊！你到底做了什么对不起我的事啊！而且到现在只发了这一条信息，就算我没有回复，也不存在把还在生气的男朋友晾在一边的道理吧？究竟有没有认真想要求我原谅啊小飞雄！！

真让人火大！

鼓着脸侧趴在桌上，逆着发信时间的顺序，从最近的聊天记录一条一条往上翻，由没有丝毫恋爱记忆的自己看来，不过是针对无聊小事的简短对话：

【及川彻：放学路上遇见的野猫，跟飞雄不一样，是个可爱的孩子～】

【及川彻：眯着眼睛接受抚摸的玳瑁猫咪&蹲在旁边吐舌头自拍的及川的照片.jpg】

【小飞雄：！】

【小飞雄：好可惜。】

【及川彻：嗯嗯，及川前辈懂的，当时要是小飞雄和及川前辈一起回家的话就好了。】

【小飞雄：照片基本上变成及川前辈的自拍了，猫的部分太小了看不太清楚。】

【及川彻：……】

【及川彻：愤怒.gif】

【小飞雄：对不起？】

【及川彻：为什么道歉还要加问号？！】

【小飞雄：虽然不是很明白，那个是及川前辈生气了的意思吧？】

【及川彻：真亏了小飞雄也能明白呢。】

【小飞雄：请不要把我当成笨蛋。还有，请不要生气了。】

10分钟的双向放置之后——

【及川彻：怎么办呢～】

【小飞雄：唔。】

【及川彻：明天排球部的训练结束之后，带着牛奶面包来青城向及川前辈赔罪的话，原谅你也不是不可以。】

【小飞雄：知道了。】

基本上都是这种连当事人也感到无法直视的约会邀请（虽然不知道恋人之间为什么也要威逼利诱才能见一面），并且无一例外是由自己率先发起话题，即使是外人也看得出“及川彻”一副乐在其中的样子。

可是在现在的自己看来，这种好像“只有自己一方在乎这段关系”的对话模式，也太寂寞了一点，真亏自己能坚持一个多月这么久。

辛苦了，及川彻！

从初三到现在，各种各样的女朋友也谈过不少：从认真经营的到“一日女友”；有朋友们都羡慕的挽着茶色卷发的美人，也有向自己告白的时候拼尽全力传达心意的普通女孩。只要是在空窗期，就几乎不会拒绝约会的请求。毕竟，无论对方是什么类型，被喜欢自己的女孩子陪在身边的感觉都一样的好。比赛的时候，听到观众席传来“及川君，加油！”的助威声，也会打心底里觉得自己是无敌的，下一球一定能得分。

恋爱不就是这样么，被积极的、甜蜜的情绪所笼罩；把有可能感到孤独的时间都用约会、电话和邮件充斥起来。所以无论对象是谁都好，毕竟只是在两个人都同意的基础上愉快地玩耍、打发无聊的时间罢了。

不顺利的话也不需要勉强，大方利落地说：“对不起，交往过之后还是觉得彼此不太合适”。这样对方也一定能够理解，没有必要把时间浪费在痛苦地相互磨合上。

按照一直以来的标准，自己和飞雄，早就已经属于“不顺利”的范畴了吧。

如果实在找不回记忆的话，干脆以此为理由分手算了。

——如果在电话里这么跟他说了的话，会得到什么反应呢？

如果是女孩子的话，突然间被男朋友这么说，会哭的吧；但是飞雄是男孩子……唔啊，要是找到青城来就麻烦了！不过看聊天记录的对话模式，说不定对方并没有那么在意。万一……万一要是冷淡地回答“知道了”怎么办？到时候难道真的要分手么！明明是在和超受欢迎的及川前辈交往，胆子也太大了吧小飞雄？！

啊啊，越来越搞不明白了。

伴随着下课的铃声，及川彻攥着手机，把脸埋进臂弯。

 

影山飞雄，基本上来说是个不器用的男人。

从小二开始，大脑就只承载两个主要作用：一是沉浸在排球中；二是将其他所有需要思来想去的复杂事情剔除出去。

日子只有工作日和休息日的区别：休息日不需要上课，晨跑可以多跑五公里，如果体育馆开门的话还可以一整天练球。至于今天是几月几日，都属于无关紧要的信息。

如果不是上午主将提醒明天是公休日，体育馆从今天下午开始维修，因此中午加训一小时，影山肯定想不起来明天是7月20日。

尽管半个月前开始就频繁收到及川前辈的暗示信息，但万万没想到这个“超级重要，必须两个人一起好好庆祝的”7月20日竟然来得这么突然。

“啊。”

“影山，怎么了？”

“海之日是7月20日对吧？”

“是这样没错，可惜体育馆不开门……要不我们去公园练习吧？”

如果是平时，既然日向这么提出来了，单就不想在对待排球的态度上认输这一点，影山便不可能拒绝的。

“抱歉日向，明天不行。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“影山……你没事吧？发烧了？还是身体不舒服？”

“谁发烧了啊！日向呆子！”

“菅原前辈！影山明天不打算练球，要不要叫救护车啊？”

“你说什么！”

“说起来明天是青城及川的生日对吧，日向也趁这个机会休息一下如何？”

“诶？那个大王様？”

被这边的动静吸引了注意，田中前辈和西谷前辈也靠了过来，“菅原前辈知道地很清楚呢。”

“月刊排球上登载的，看到的时候已经来不及了，脑中涌入了许多多余的情报……”菅原前辈露出暗藏杀气的微笑，“自从和青城对战之后，好像乌野也有不少女生对及川产生兴趣了呢。最近也有班上的女孩子来找我代交生日礼物和情书什么的，结果某些记忆反而更加深刻了。”

“因为菅原前辈看上去很温柔呢。”

“帅哥都给我爆炸啊！”

“龙，看在影山的面子上，这次就饶他一命！”

“哦哦！”

“影山放心，情书和生日礼物我都退回去了：‘听说及川已经有恋人了’，这样传达出去了。”

“放心……什么的，如果菅原前辈感到为难的话，由我来转交也可……那个，谢谢？”

其实不太明白为什么这里要道谢，也不知道为什么不用管那些本来应该交到及川前辈手里的东西，但是这样说过之后被菅原前辈慈爱地摸了头，影山还是别扭地露出一眼就能看明白的喜色。

“就是这么一回事，日向也能理解的吧。”

“总之，大王様明天过生日的部分理解了，不过这跟明天影山不能打排球有什么关系？”

“……”

“……”

“哈——”

没想到连菅原前辈透露出一脸胃痛地表情扶额叹气，结果还是影山十分淡定地解释了一句：“明天要空出来和及川前辈约会，不然那个人又要生气了。”

“诶？约会？”

“翔阳，一般恋人生日那天要约会不是常识么！”

日向&影山：“诶？”

“影山都一脸惊讶是要怎样啊！真是的……这样可不行哦，决定了和人家交往，就算对方只是一罐行走费洛蒙，也要尽恋人的义务才行。”

“不愧是菅原前辈，超辛辣！”

所以昨天下午见面的时候才会气得把自己丢在公园就走啊，影山撑着下巴想道。但是也不一定，和及川前辈一起的时候，十有八九是要惹他生气的，这十有八九里又有八九成的时候连什么地方做错了都毫无头绪，更糟糕的是连最后是怎么和好的都一点印象也没有，因此下一次还会顺着完全一致的套路恶性循环……

 

“我说王様，你还要在部室门口站多久，很碍事啊。”

练习结束之后，先一步回到部室的月岛和山口已经换好了衣服，看样子正准备结伴回教学楼。

“王様手机忘记静音了吧，从刚才开始吵死了。”

“哈？！”

对月岛凉薄的嘲讽形成了条件反射一般，影山刚准备毫不犹豫地怼回去，却被身后的菅原前辈轻轻一拍灭掉了气焰。

“嘛嘛，我刚才也听到来电铃声了，影山去检查一下自己的手机，万一是家里打来的，别耽误了事情。不过也真亏了月岛一下就能听出来是影山的手机呢。”

“是。”

“日向给王様换的来电铃声太容易分辨了，再加上王様是科技白痴，自己把铃声换回来的能力为零。”

“……铃声是什么怎么样都好吧！”

“哇，这家伙性格真差劲！”

“月月，这么说出来有点……”

笨拙地输入自己的生日解开密码锁，虽然被乌野的大家怂恿着换成智能机已经有一个多月了，使用起来还是不上手。

“影山，怎么了？是家里人来电话了么？”发现影山拿着手机僵直原地，菅原前辈有些担心地凑了过来。

“是及川前辈。”

“呜哇，十二条未接来电，好烦！怎么办，要拨回去么？”

“唔……应该没什么重要的事，等放学以后再打回去就好。”

“厉害了！连大王様的电话都敢拒接不回。”

“日向啰嗦！”

“王様莫不是怕了吧？”

“那种事……有什么好怕的！”

 

**【TBC】**


	2. Chapter 2

我，影山飞雄，十五岁。

现在正面临人生中最不可能挑战——给昨天下午开始冷战，今天中午来电被自动挂断12次，并且明天即将迎来18岁生日，大概是恋人的及川前辈打电话。

想要在不分手的前提下完成这个任务，可以说是相当不可能了。

现在可不能放弃啊，我。就像排球没有落地之前输赢未定一样，及川前辈说出“分手”两个字之前，一定还有努力的余地！

心里明明是这么给自己鼓气的，实际上却处于绝赞动摇中，不仅抓着手机在最能集中精神的体育馆门口徘徊了快二十分钟，甚至想要趁检修之前冲进去打几个发球冷静一下。

诶？这个主意大概比继续盯着手机频幕上的“及川前辈”四个字要好？之后如果连续十球都能达到对场端线上，就立刻打电话给及川前辈道歉；如果到体育馆锁门为止都没能做到，就明天一早去及川前辈家门口当面道歉！

很好，就这么决定了！

整理好思路之后就没有什么可犹豫的了，接下来就是去部室换好衣服和运动鞋……

右手拇指往下按的一瞬间，脑子里飞快闪过了一个念头：奇怪了，想要合上自己的翻盖手机，怎么按到了频幕上？

稍等一下，已经没有盖了，上个月已经在日向他们的怂恿下换成智能机了。

“完了。”

日向呆子！如果不是你的错，现在就不会按下通话键了！

“趁及川前辈接电话之前挂掉”这个选择肢还没有成形就被自己划掉，老实说已经不敢再挂任何跟及川前辈有关的电话了，不管是打进来的还是打出去的。我深呼吸一口气，把手机举好，脑中一片空白地屏息等待电话接通。

铃音响了整整两遍，紧接着“咔”的一声轻响，好像脑壳被猝不及防敲了一下的声音。

“喂喂？”

熟悉的、带着笑意的声音从耳边响起。

“及川前辈，下午好。”

“……”

啊，第一句话就答错了。

对面没有立即接话，不知道是及川前辈不想接这通电话，正等着自己赶紧挂断别去烦他，还是第一句话说错了，等着自己主动开口纠正。如果是后者的话，正确答案应该是什么也完全没有概念。

就像小测试前完全没有看书一样，越是想要找出答案，视线和心思就越是无法集中——

自己以前就经常被别人打趣：“影山君是有多不会读空气啊。”

当时觉得“读空气”对打好排球来说没什么作用，就一直放置了事。高中升学之后，稍微了解了和队友之间交流的重要性，这时候才猛然发现队伍里除了日向这个单细胞之外，其他人在想什么完全搞不明白。对了，还有对象是田中前辈的时候，时不时也能猜对。

如果说把田中前辈的难度是定为一级的话，其他同龄人的难度至少也是二。月岛那家伙有话不直说这点很讨厌，想要理解他的想法难度得飙升到五，除了清水前辈和谷地之外的女性是十。

至于排球场外的及川前辈……数字太大了，一下估计不出来。

好厉害！竟然比女子高中生还要麻烦，真不愧是及川前辈。

正想得入神时，手机对面传来一声叹息，“小飞雄，一天都没有联系了，及川前辈这边很担心。发生什么事了么？”

……诶？

刚才那是什么？及川前辈？真的是及川前辈在说话么？？

“分明只是个小飞雄，居然敢不接我的电话，真火大！”

——这才是及川前辈该有的反应！

虽然时无理取闹借题发挥的及川前辈很啰嗦，但是突然间被对方轻声软语地关怀，拿着电话的手像触电了一样，迅速蔓延了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩。

想象不出来，思考不明白，总之先顺着对方的话题回话就对了吧。

“中午排球部加练，所以没有空接及川前辈的电话，对不起。”

“是这样啊，那就没办法了。现在放学了么，我现在去乌野送你回去，小飞雄先回教室等一会儿？”

“请不要过来？！”

“为什么？”

“不用那么麻烦，及川前辈请去忙排球部的部活吧……啊不对，青城周一没有训练……总之，部活辛苦了，请早点回家休息！”

“……知道了，那小飞雄一个人路上注意安全，到家以后记得发信息联络。”

“是。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“……”

“还有什么事么？难道是寂寞了想和及川前辈说说话？可以啊，陪你说到走到家怎么样？”

“不是！是？其实，我还有问题想要问及川前辈，说完了立刻就挂电话！”

“呵呵，可以啊，无论什么都会告诉你的。”

“……明天是及川前辈的生日对吧，生日礼物送什么比较好？”

此问一出，和谐（但是诡异）的气氛好像突然被斩断了一样，手机对面好一会儿没有回应。

“嗯？事到如今来问我么？”

明明依旧是温柔和缓的语气，但是有什么很不好的东西参杂在里面，总有种“糟糕了”的感觉。

“是……”

“小飞雄有这份心意，我就已经很高兴了。礼物什么的，不需要哦。”

“及川前辈现在，是在生气吗？”

“嗯？生气？完☆全☆没☆有☆哦☆！”

没有吗？

“及川前辈喜欢的东西是牛奶面包和……啊，有了！及川前辈！运动胶带用完了吗？原来的护膝磨损了吗？没有磨损也不要紧，多备一副比较好！”

“……及川前辈现在超级感动，已经可以挂电话了么？实际上，现在正在和朋友一起回家的途中。”

“和岩泉前辈一起是吗？！”

“嗯……是呢，和小岩在一起。”

“那么就不打扰了！及川前辈和岩泉前辈都辛苦了！非常感谢！明天见！”

 

挂掉电话之后，才发现身后已经起了一层薄汗。现在只有一件事情是清楚又明白的：及川前辈，直到现在，都超级生气。

从交往到现在，不，从认识及川前辈到现在，对方从来没有用这种平时对女生说话的口吻和自己说过话。绝对没错，这是前所未有的生气到了极点的标志！虽然刚才赶在及川前辈说分手之前挂了电话，明天究竟要怎么做才能让恋人的心情变好这一点，仍旧无解。

牛奶面包和护膝就可以了么？从初中开始，及川前辈生日那天就能收到约等于全校女生人头数量的牛奶面包——在保质期内能吃完么？要不还是送运动胶带和护膝……

“影山！”

正一个人烦恼的时候，身后突然传来熟悉的呼喊声。从教学楼方向大步走来的菅原前辈，看样子难得没有和泽村前辈和东峰前辈一起回去。

“菅原前辈？！”

“今天下午的练习取消了，我才把钥匙交给来检修的老师，所以想要自主练也来不及了。影山也赶快乖乖回家吧。”

“我知道的，现在正准备回去。”

“是嘛，影山今天一天看上去精神都不太好，我有点担心你没有注意大地说的，特意过来看了一眼。正好一起吧？”

“为什么菅原前辈会知道？是练习的时候失误了吗？！”

“那倒没有，但是听日向说，上课的时候睡着了吧？还有，黑眼圈能看出来哦。”

“非常抱歉！”

之前就隐约意识到了，自己低着头的时候，就会被菅原前辈顺势摸摸头。虽然不想被队友当成小孩子，但是菅原前辈本来就是年上，又总是非常温柔，所以意外的并不讨厌。

“知道就好，成绩太糟糕的话是没办法专心打球的，就算不喜欢也要认真听课。所以说，昨天是因为什么没有休息好的？如果有什么为难的地方，我说不定可以帮上忙。”

“……昨天，好像惹及川前辈生气了。原本是两个人在公园说话的，结果及川前辈一个人回去了，之后发了道歉的信息也没有回复。因为在考虑该怎么办，一晚上都没有睡好。”

 

“我说小岩，能不能别再笑了？”

“噗……哈哈哈哈，没想到有一天你居然会用这种口气和影山说话，虽然最后差点没坚持住……啊，忘记录音了。”

“小岩？你究竟是谁的小伙伴？？”

“我一直是正义的伙伴。”

“诶～小岩居然也知道这个梗，好厉害！超意外！”

“不要太小看别人啊喂！”

及川从岩泉手里接过装满礼物的包裹。两人正走在山道上，偶尔会有车辆缓速驶过，没法在路边逗留。岩泉无奈之下，酝酿起全身的同情心，才没让及川拎着大包小包，焦头烂额地找手机接电话。

“话说回来，我刚才说话的语气哪里不对么？”

“没有一处对的。跟你平时和约你出去的粉丝说话时一样，让人不舒服。”

“为什么说的我好像女役一样？！我只是接受了她们的邀请，约女孩子出去的人是我啊！”

“啰嗦！反正都一样，只要有人‘邀请’你就会去，像个碧池一样。”

“这么说小岩你的良心不会痛么？温柔的及川前辈只是不想让女孩子伤心而已，就连刚才对男孩子也是毫无瑕疵的完美男友应对啊，像个王子一样才对！”

“你自己心里最清楚，明明不是什么完美男友。”

“即使不是也要这么说才行！在恋人面前时刻保持帅气的一面是男生的基本素质哦。”

“哦，到目前为止踹了你的十几任女友恐怕不是这么想的……除了金田一，应该没有人觉得你的恋爱经历有什么借鉴价值。今后少给我的后辈灌输这些奇怪的东西，金田一就是因为这个才一直没有女朋友的。”

“十几任也太多了点？‘一日女友’就不用算进去了吧！还有金田一不受欢迎也是我的错么？！”

过分！这是这段时间以来最过分的一次！及川心想，虽然平时也会有意见相左的时候，但以小岩的性格，就算不认同也不会随意干涉，像今天一样严辞指出的情况很少。

是因为晨练的时候说了自己把恋人忘掉的事么？

“呐，小岩。”

“干什么？”

“小岩是在担心我吗？”

“担心你被别人骗钱骗色么？”

“怎么可能！是飞雄啦！小岩是担心我们之间不顺利吗？”

闻言，岩泉深深地叹了口气：“就算是你，会没事和男人交往么？”

“不会。”

“为什么？”

“和女孩子一起玩的话，如果保持好距离，就算分手了对彼此也是不错的回忆。男孩子的话做不到吧？要和周围的人保密，大概也不能经常约会，比起开心的事情烦恼更多。”

“所以我觉得你是认真的。”

“……”

“影山也是。难得那家伙愿意和你谈恋爱，自己也多努力一把啊！”

“……要怎么做？”

“总之，在影山面前你一般都不像对女生那么小心，反正影山早就知道你有多糟糕了。”

“平时我对他说话是什么样的？”

“比刚才乱暴多了，开口就是‘臭小鬼’、‘你这家伙’。”

“真的假的。”

“自己回去看看之前的LINE记录，明天约会放松一点，否则他那边也会很迷惑。”

“好麻烦，18岁生日为什么要和不认识的男人约会，想分手。”

“等哪天记忆恢复了，别哭着来找我。”

“唔。”

身边的发小不甘心地鼓着脸，嘴里小声抱怨着：“究竟是谁啊让及川前辈那么努力”。虽然因为未知的原因失去了记忆，也着实让身边的人为他们捏着一把汗，但是这两个人，应该能勉强过关吧。

岩泉只有强迫自己朝乐观的方向去想。

 

“简单来说就是恋人之间闹别扭了。”

“是……这样吗？”

“那么，影山觉得是怎样？”

“跟以前都不一样，这次及川前辈到现在也特别生气，说话的语气怪怪的。昨天见面的时候也是，自己把话说完就突然起身回家了。”

“唔，把恋人独自丢在约会的地方是很过分，不过影山忘记了对方的生日也有不对的地方。”

“那个已经道歉过了，但是不行。”

 

狭小的部室里，握着菅原前辈买给自己的罐装牛奶，影山抱膝席地而坐，一米八的大个子缩得像个被杂物支棱起的黑色垃圾袋。

平时排球部商讨战术，或者偶尔和前辈相谈的时候，都是在乌养教练的坂之下商店。现在正在进行的恋爱相谈倒是第一次，只是在顾客嘈杂的商店里多有不便，最后便成了两个运动部男生并肩靠着衣柜谈心的诡异状态。

方才听影山努力地描述了一通，菅原也不得叹了口气。对象如果是女孩子也就算了，那个青城的及川到底是哪里想不开，既要和“恋爱”的恋字都写不对的影山交往，又因为这种（对影山而言）理所当然的事情发脾气。

“那之前你们吵架的时候，都是怎么收场的？”

“不知道。”

“不知道啊……”

绿茶的塑料包装瓶外凝结的水珠在地面上留下一小滩水渍，菅原仰起头抵在背后的铁柜上。影山自己可能没有发现，一整天都挂着睡眠不足的黑圆圈，再加上球场外也莫名紧绷的低气压，就连月岛都留意到了——虽然那个不坦率的后辈关照的方式是主动上去搓火。

在球场上决断毫不拖泥带水的影山，居然也会因为某个人的喜怒而左右思量，还真是让自己这个前辈看不下去。

决定了的事情就毫不迟疑地执行，喜欢的东西无论多久过去了都不会改变，这些都是使影山努力变强的要素，也是他唯一的弱点。

“呐，影山。你当时为什么要和及川交往？”

“为什么……”

“大家都没有质疑过你的想法，如果影山觉得这个人比较好，我们也不会因为他是球场上的对手，或者因为他是男人就对你的幸福指手画脚。当时为了表明支持的立场，大地和我也没有问过你原因。但是现在，影山在为这段关系感到苦恼，而且这也不是第一次了不是么？我想要知道，这段感情对影山来说有多重要。”

一口气把自己的心情传达了出去，结果影山却看起来更加混乱了。菅原沉吟片刻，换了个方法问道：“影山答应和及川交往的时候，想的是什么？”

“不是我这边，是及川前辈答应和我交往的。”

“嗯？”

“是我主动去找及川前辈告白的，结果居然交往了，我也不是很明白。”

“……等等，影山你从头开始说，我有点跟不上。”

“哦。大概一个多月之前，我的状态突然变得有点奇怪。”

“一个多月……IH预选赛结束之后？”

“是。”

IH结束，换句话说就是在输给青叶城西之后，那段时间三年级忙着和家长、老师协调留在排球部再打一个季度的事；除此之外，大家也多少受到输掉比赛的影响，正各自调整状态，难怪一贯细心的菅原也没有发现影山的“异常”。

“摸到排球的时候，还有晚上一个人的时候，总是能突然回想起来那场比赛。一开始因为日向也说自己做梦都能梦见和青城对战时的细节，我就没有多想，结果后来变成满脑子都是及川前辈的事。正好有一次在回家的路上遇见了金田一和国见，就是青城的辣韭和13号主攻手，和他们相谈之后，我就去找了岩泉前辈。”

“嗯嗯，原来如此……谁？”

“岩泉前辈，4号的‘王牌’。”

“我有印象，可是为什么是去找他？”

“岩泉前辈是及川前辈的亲友，我好像喜欢及川前辈，就问了一下岩泉前辈可不可以去告白。”

这种独自去拜访女友的双亲，征求求婚许可的即视感是怎么回事？菅原努力无视了某些不重要的细节，一脸慈爱地接着询问道：“然后呢？”

“这之后就被大家催促着去找及川前辈告白了。反正只要把自己的心情传达过去，被干净利落地拒绝之后，大概就能回到IH预选赛之前的状态专心打排球了——当时的我是这么想的，结果不知怎么就变成和及川前辈在交往了。”

“嗯。”

“虽然总是惹及川前辈生气这一点和交往之前没什么区别，但是，也有能看到那个人笑容的时候，那种时候就觉得能交往真是太好了。”

“……影山，”菅原揉了揉后辈鸦羽般的前发，“在前辈们不知道的地方也一直在努力呢。”

好像是被夸奖了。

和中学时代前辈挂在嘴边的——“影山君果然做到了，毕竟是个天才嘛”的说法不太一样，被菅原前辈夸奖的时候，总是很开心。

“那么，趁商店还没有关门，赶紧把生日礼物准备好，明天当面把祝福传达过去就好了！”

“如果是菅原前辈的话，会送什么？”

“只要是能把对恋人的爱具现化出来的东西，无论什么都会让对方开心的哦。”

“Juxianhua？”

“告诉对方自己将他放在心上的意思。”

“就算是那个及川前辈？”

“影山你对及川有什么误解么？那家伙姑且也是普通的男子高中生。”

“但是及川前辈从一开始就很讨厌我。”

“那种事情不存在啦，”菅原笑着说道：“不是有好好回应你的告白吗？”

“‘看在小飞雄刚输了比赛那么可怜的份上，及川前辈就好心和你玩玩吧’——这样也算么？”

“……”

“……”

“……别担心，剩下的就交给前辈来处理吧，包括尸体在内。”

“菅原前辈？！”

 

【TBC】


	3. Chapter 3

【小飞雄：及川前辈，对不起。】

以上，是最新的一条消息。发信时间是昨天晚上9:34，自己的应对方式是既读无视。

骗子。

从学校步行回家，洗过澡，又吃了晚饭，在此期间无数次查看信息，可最新的一条仍旧是昨天的。说好到家之后要联系，都是骗人的。

有这个时间，就算是爬也爬回家了吧？！

倒不是担心运动部出身的男子高中生，会在正常时间的放学路上遇到什么危险，出门之前和之后要和恋人报备难道不是基本守则么？连这都做不到也敢自称喜欢我？及川前辈难道很好搞定么？

及川彻把手机丢到一边，烦躁地抛起排球玩。

房间的一角堆满了大包小包的生日礼物，但是现在总觉得缺少拆开来看的愿望。刚才一家人吃晚饭的时候，妈妈还愉快地说了：“反正明天阿彻要和恋人约会，妈妈就不做饭了，晚上和爸爸两个人出去吃～”

儿子的生日那天和丈夫出去约会？到底是有多恩爱啊这对夫妇？

结果自己连一条退路也没有，不得不硬着头皮去和那个小飞雄约会么？

排球重重地落在手掌上，及川用余光瞥了一眼毫无动静的手机，心头的怒火和难以言喻的空虚感像海浪一般冲刷着自己的胸腔。

这种恋爱真的值得谈下去么？不在一个学校，甚至不在一个年级，就通信记录和短短一个电话的接触就可以发现，两人的性格喜好全都配合不来；唯二的共同点是同为男性，以及在不同的队伍里担任二传手。无论是谁看来，都是相性最差的组合。平日里放学后没有时间约会，连讯息都少得可怜，着实是连“恋爱”的“恋”字都看不出来的平淡关系。

受欢迎的及川前辈要是满足于这种恋情，甚至由自己这一方委曲求全，简直都显得可怜了。

“有这个时间，就算不和可爱的女孩子出去玩，也应该和小岩他们一起……失忆前的我到底在想什么啊！”

虽然小岩十分笃定，自己要是在失忆期间随随便便分手，将来一定会后悔，但是这件事从头到尾也太蹊跷了一点。现在仔细想来，如果“和乌野的影山飞雄交往”是什么赌输了的惩罚措施，或者根本就是在玩真心话大冒险呢？如果是这种丢脸的情况，自己一定不会老老实实把事情经过都告诉小岩。

总之，明天就姑且努力扮演好“一日男友”，之后和往常一样，用“对不起，相处下来果然还是不太合适”的借口恢复自由身！

嗡——

“诶？”

事到如今发信过来？及川前辈，刚刚才下定决心的时点？这难道说是命运么？是不可以分手的启示么？

【小岩：刚才忘记提醒你了，昨天下午给你的生日礼物是两张家庭餐厅的优惠卷，车站前新开的那家。】

什么嘛，是小岩啊。

【及川彻：我之前说超想去吃的那一家？】

【及川彻：最喜欢小岩了！！】

【及川彻：小狗摇尾巴.gif】

【及川彻：截止日期是几号？在那之前一起去吧～】

【小岩：怎么可能是我们两个一起去！提早送给你就是为了让你明天用的啊，垃圾川。】

【及川彻：开玩笑的吧，明天可是我的生日，怎么是我请客？】

【小岩：影山光是抽出一整天来应付你就够辛苦的了。再者说，你是前辈吧。】

【及川彻：小岩怎么只对我一个人这么严厉！】

【及川彻：大哭.jpg】

【小岩：吵死了，！刚才就说了让你也努力一点吧。】

【小岩：为了成就你的单恋，期间给大家添了多少麻烦，自己给我意识到！】

【小岩：总之明天不准临阵脱逃。】

【及川彻：谁会临阵脱逃啊？！】

及川彻飞速打下这句话，就把手机关进抽屉。

 

及川前辈的心思，从来就没有弄明白过。

初中第一次见面的时候开始，把“可爱可爱”挂在嘴边，一副温柔年上姿态的及川前辈也好；突然间改变态度，以“天才真火大”为理由，不断拒绝自己的及川前辈也好……大体上“天才”什么的，是指那些比周围人更出色的家伙吧，明明及川前辈自己也是天才，摆出那样的态度真是莫名其妙。

及川前辈毕业之后到升学乌野的两年间，虽然偶尔会看到他和岩泉前辈回北一指导训练，和自己说话的次数却一次也没有。那个时候稍稍懂得了，及川前辈的“不要”并不是“这次不行，下次再来挑战”的意思，而是“讨厌透顶，立刻给我原地消失”的意思。所以，在当时稳重温吞的队长过来说上一句“及川前辈今天要来指导训练”之后，自己就会找理由避开。

被讨厌的感觉很不好，被当面露出嫌弃的表情就更糟了。

不喜欢猪肉咖喱温泉蛋的人也有，和这样的人说“一起来吃吧”也无济于事。不能一起吃喜欢的东西已经很令人难过了，再被当面嘲讽一句：“咖喱里面加猪肉恶心死了，牛肉才是王道”，简直都要哭出来了。自己对于及川前辈来说，大概就像是加错了料的咖喱一样，这也是没有办法的事。

就这样，把“及川前辈”封印在心里，见不到面的话反而不会太难受。只要知道及川前辈也在什么地方，继续打着排球就好了。

IH预选赛之后，脑子里乱糟糟的充满了许多之前从未细想过的事：自己作为二传，却没能为主攻手开辟道路；三年级生要是在春高之前宣布退役要怎么办；自己和乌野这支队伍经历了那么多，却没能赢得比赛，只堪堪打入十六强……这些念头每每在脑子里绕一圈，就牵扯出和青叶城西比赛那天的记忆；一想起和青城的比赛，就不免想起及川前辈。

及川前辈比两年前更精准有力的发球，屡屡出人意料的二次进攻，还有和金田一、国见他们流畅的配合。

不知不觉地，就变成了满脑子都是及川前辈。

 

本来以为失恋之后，情况总能有所好转，结果居然成为了恋人，脑子里的及川前辈不仅没有消失，反而膨胀了？

影山走在路上，忧愁地叹了口气。

宫城的商业街，以前也陪妈妈来过，但是最近也是最鲜明的记忆，还是和及川前辈一起的时候。

“购物约会”……好像是这么说的。可以的话“排球约会”最好，但是这个提案一贯地被及川前辈无视了。

“有想要的衣服，顺便你也给我跟来学习一下——和及川前辈的初次约会居然敢只穿运动服套装！”

运动服有什么不好？因为这种无所谓的事情喋喋不休的及川前辈一点也不帅气。心里虽然这么想着，当时却只是沉默地跟在及川前辈的后面，直到他走着走着突然扭过身，趁周围的人不注意，用力握了一下自己的手。

直率的话有时候不要立刻说出来比较好，这个道理是从泽村前辈那里学到的，泽村前辈作为主将深受大家的信赖，果然是有道理的。

尽管最后还是发展成了惹及川前辈生气的大惨事，但是第二天就不知怎么地和好了，因此现在回想起来，就都成了轻快美好的记忆。就像是和及川前辈对战的排球赛一样，不论结局是输是赢，比赛时那份激昂的情绪，过了再久也不曾褪色。

话虽如此，可以的话还是不想惹他生气；比赛也是，下次绝对要赢！

晚饭时间，商业街上挽手漫步的情侣变多了，也有不少穿着眼熟的制服，大概是同龄人的样子。堂堂正正地展露出亲密姿态，这种相处模式是如论如何也套用不到及川前辈和自己身上的。

这样下去真的好吗？直到现在，影山也还是对这份关系感到迷茫。

现在回想起来，主动告白的一方虽然是自己，但那也是被岩泉前辈和国见催促着去做的。如果不是一向稳重的那两个人同时表现出罕见的急切态度，可能自己会觉得一直沉默下去，是比拿自己的真心去撞石头更好的选择吧。

更不用说，如果是之前及川前辈交往过的女孩子的话，就不会那么频繁地惹他生气了……不对，及川前辈对女性和队友生气的样子，自己一次也没有看到过。

“这样下去真的好吗，及川前辈？”

——“那就分手吧。”

对这句有可能的回答本能地充满恐惧，影山到最后，也只是沉默地跟在及川身后而已。

 

影山家的基本教育方针，是只要孩子健康成长就好。笨一点也不要紧，对待别人要真诚有礼貌。就这个朴实的标准来说，平时在学校里拿40分都玄的影山飞雄，轻轻松松就能过90分。

成长于这种温带气候中，排球之外无欲无求的影山，在经济上还是相对宽松的。除了之前和菅原前辈约定好的：不送和排球有关的东西，近乎无限的选择让影山瞬间陷入了困惑当中。

“能够传达给对方自己将他放在心上的礼物……该死，到底是什么？猜谜游戏吗？日本语考试么？根本不明白！”

那种神物究竟存在么？存在的话真的超级想要！能够从根本上拯救影山飞雄，小到让街上的野猫不被他凶恶的表情吓跑，大到及川前辈也能明白自己感情的礼物！

周身被黑色物质所包裹的影山，气势汹汹地排开行人，鹤立鸡群地向商店街深处突进。

热闹的服装店和学生也能负担起的百货铺之后，是及川前辈口中“气氛很好”的咖啡店，电影院，以及书店，几间家庭餐厅坐落其中，亮着橙色的暖灯迎接客人。

影山忍不住放慢脚步，然后……打了个长长的哈欠。

第一次约会的时候就是以看电影作为结束活动的，刚吃饱喝足的身体拼命将血液从大脑往外抽，再加上黑暗的电影院里闪烁的荧幕，影山还没坚持到认完主要人物便昏睡过去。结束的时候，和眼泛泪光的恋人静静对视，影山半点感动都吸收不进来。在那之后，例行约会就只到一起吃过晚饭这个步骤便宣告解散。

这样就轻松多了，影山由衷想道。彼此都是日程紧凑的高中生，排球又占据了极大比重，难得的闲暇时光，能在日落之前回家，早早上床休息是最好的。然而此时，当他独自混在一对对的情侣中，看着人家挽着手，谈笑着进出电影院，心中竟然生出一丝不安。

这样下去真的好么？

“一点谈恋爱的感觉都没有”、“啊啊～不如分手算了”，如此发着牢骚的及川前辈，哪一天突然认真地说不合适想分手的话，自己会怎样呢。

不明不白的交往着，再不明不白的分手，假装成拥有过一段美好回忆就满足了的样子，真的好么？

“小真理，快看那边！”

“啊！好漂亮～超想要～”

“让亮君买给你不就好了？”

“诶～但是这种事情，不是对方主动就没有意义了嘛！直接说‘想要你给我买花’不是很可怜吗？”

“说的也对……啊，不好意思！请原谅！！”

从后面撞山影山的少女一脸惊恐地道着歉，实际上那么一点点的重量，反倒是少女自己倒退了两步。影山深鞠一躬，“我也有错，抱歉。”

少女的朋友很快拉着她跑远了。

两人谈话中的花店，影山意外地也有印象。上次来这附近约会的时候，也被及川前辈打趣过“要不要买花给小飞雄”，结果当然是被自己一脸嫌弃地拒绝了。事到如今，商店街已经走到底，天色也几乎彻底黑下来了，自己却还是两首空空。鬼使神差地，影山硬着头皮走进花店。

 

“飞雄，这边！”

“喜欢这种花么？想要及川前辈送给你也可以哦？”

“不用摆出那么嫌弃的样子吧，臭小鬼！喂，快点给我露出感恩戴德的表情，否则我是不会松手的！”

“……不觉得稍微和自己有点像么，这种花的氛围？”

花和人的氛围要怎么像啊？

影山皱着眉头，艰难地念出名牌上的假名——“蝴蝶兰”。一串串深蓝色的小花被其他不知名的草叶簇拥着，盛在一个玻璃花瓶里。

上次被及川前辈这样评价之后，周围的店员都忍不住笑出了声。窘迫之下，影山也没来得及辨认，这“和自己氛围有点像”的花，究竟是何方神圣。

“冷淡又清纯，我也觉得很合适你哦。”

“诶？”

影山炸毛般地从花丛中跳起来，瞪大了眼睛，脸上飘起红晕。

“好久不见，后辈君，是来给上次的朋友买花的么？”

这里的店员……或者是店长也说不定？总之，围着浅粉色围裙，扎着深棕色高马尾的年轻女性，微笑地上前来打招呼。影山犹豫了一下，简单地点头说了声你好。

“啊，抱歉抱歉！实际上，我也是乌野高校的毕业生哦，毕业之后没几年就决定自己开一家花店，所以比你也大不了几届呢。上次来也是，穿着乌野高校排球部的队服对吧？所以我才对你有印象的。”

的确是这么回事，影山肉眼可见地松了口气，像只摇了摇尾巴、皮毛收束的猫咪。

“那个，不是给朋友。”

“嗯？”

“是给恋人的生日礼物。”

店长稍稍睁大双眼，很快又轻快地笑起来。

“是这么一回事啊，真是温柔，女朋友一定会很高兴。”

虽然不是女朋友，影山在心里默默补充了一句。

“挑选礼物这种事我有点苦手，那个人也比较挑剔，有什么推荐吗？”

“恋人有什么特别喜欢的花吗？”

“……不知道。”

“这样啊，那偏爱的颜色呢？”

“…………不知道。”

“没关系没关系！”店长笑着安抚道，“既然如此，就送最能传达你心情的花吧！看，每朵花的名牌上都有写的。”

影山顺着店长手指的方向弯下腰，“蝴蝶兰”的下面，的确还印着一行小字：“清纯的爱”。

 

找到了！

能够传达给对方自己将他放在心上的礼物。

 

晚上八点，及川抱膝坐在布团上，电视上放着早就复盘过的比赛录像。

脚边的手机突然震动起来，及川瞄了一眼来信提示，默不作声地把录像暂停，把手机捞了过来。

【恋人（伪）：及川前辈晚上好，明天的生日想怎么庆祝？】

【及川彻：在做什么呢？】

【恋人（伪）：刚刚到家，准备吃晚饭了。】

【及川彻：是么，这么悠闲。】

【恋人（伪）：并不悠闲，为了找及川前辈的生日礼物，稍微有点累了。】

【及川彻：……是吗。】

【恋人（伪）：是这样的。】

“好像脑子有点不太好。”及川笑着躺倒在布团上。

小岩说的“放松一点”究竟是个什么尺度？“辛苦了，很期待明天哦～”是回复给女朋友的；“不愧是我的大亲友！”是回复给松川花卷他们的，那么给笨蛋要说什么比较好呢？

【恋人（伪）：犹豫了很久，总之最后在上次路过的花店里订了花。】

【及川彻：……】

【及川彻：为什么要告诉我？！普通来讲不应该是当作惊喜保密的吗？！】

【恋人（伪）：是这样吗，明白了。】

【及川彻：已经不可能感到惊喜了！！】

【恋人（伪）：唔、下一次我会注意的。】

【及川彻：啊哈！很遗憾不会有下一次了～受欢迎的及川前辈在那之前，肯定已经和本命女友甜甜蜜蜜地坠入爱河了！】

【恋人（伪）：脚踏两条船是不好的。】

【及川彻：分手之后再和别人交往不算脚踏两条船！】

【恋人（伪）：拒绝。】

【及川彻：哈？这是什么自我中心的态度？！】

【恋人（伪）：不想被动不动就威胁要分手的及川前辈说。】

真敢说！我才不会没事“威胁分手”呢！小学男生么？

及川愤愤地这么想着，滑屏的手突然停了下来——究竟是从什么时候开始，自己的回复变成这种口吻了？诶？哪里不太对吧！说是要“放松一点”，可这也放飞得太远了！

自己都认识到有些过分，对方肯定已经觉得非常不满了。

怎么办？？

总之先道歉？约会前一天要是发展成冷战就太糟糕了！

可是，万一就这样顺势向白热化发展下去，最后成功分手了的话，明天不就可以合理逃避和飞雄约会的现实？

这里是我做选择的时刻？GAL GAME的路线分支？！

【恋人（伪）：太好了，及川前辈总算没在生气了。】

诶？

限时选项？！

【恋人（伪）：及川前辈今天下午在电话里的语气怪怪的，我还在想要是一直心情不好该怎么办。】

这样真的好么，小飞雄？被恋人这么说都不生气的么？反而这种口吻才是常态？！

【恋人（伪）：那么，明天上午10:30，在及川前辈家见面可以吗？】

【及川彻：哦。】

【恋人（伪）：知道了，及川前辈晚安。】

啊啊、已经怎么样都好了，及川自暴自弃地把自己裹进被子里。

 

【影山飞雄：明天的见面时间和地点已经传达过去了。】

影山捏着手机，如释重负地呼了口气，对面很快就传来反应。

【菅原前辈：做得不错！明天按计划进行肯定没问题的。遇到突发状况，比如对方说了“希望小飞雄把自己当作生日礼物送给及川前辈”之类的话，记得告诉我哦。】

【影山飞雄：？是。】


	4. Chapter 4

四面蒙得严严实实的被窝里伸出一只手，摸索着将一大早就放声高歌的手机吞噬进被子里。

及川彻眯着眼睛，心烦气躁地摸索了好久，总算是把恼人的闹铃关掉了。

他早晨有些起床气，平日里没有发泄的对象就先凑活着和自己过不去一通，然后左右手互搏一样劝自己冷静。等忙完之后，这才怀着一颗世界大同的宽容之心，愉快地爬起来洗漱整装，把昨晚被自己蹂躏得不成样子的头发一根根固定成帅气的姿势。

今天的情况有点不一样，及川睁开眼睛的第一时刻就锁定了攻击对象——如果不是飞雄要给他过一个无可期待的生日，自己就不用起个大早了。他揣着一颗找茬的心，将失去记忆之后就没再见过面的男朋友拉出来枪毙了十分钟；然后再良心发现地把他屈指可数的优点都码码整齐，摆在桌面上欣赏一番；最终得出结论：觉得这孩子除了傻，倒也没什么大问题，未尝不可以交往来看看。他独自坐在床上演完了一整出戏，总算挨到了意识回笼，醒过来了。

及川抄手取下昨晚就搭配好挂在墙上的衣服，一边迅速地回复亲朋好友发来的生日祝福。他在社交网络上大约算个长袖善舞的交际花，一个人同时对话五个也是信手拈来，绝对不错群。

他看到影山给自己发的“晚安”和“早安”，还有他笨拙的“生日快乐”和“10:30来接及川前辈”，突然涌起无来由的冲动，顺着尾椎一路向上，直线杀入后脑，使他整个人变得焦躁不安起来。就好像有什么事即将发生，而身体已经播不及待地开始走起应激反应的流程，开启了战斗/逃跑模式……

 

可等他准时打开大门，见到了影山，就觉得这一早上显然是在自作多情。

乌野的9号今天一改往常的穿衣风格，身着一件灰色的T恤，黑色牛仔裤，踩着红白运动鞋，每一件装备都各自洋溢着沉稳、简约、青春的气质，但合起来看就不怎么顺眼了。及川眼角被这扎眼的组合刺得抽搐了一下，觉得自己这次莫不是谈了个色盲。

影山飞雄提溜着一小盒蛋糕，单手握着一把精心装饰过得红色蔷薇花，门一开就弯腰低头伸胳膊地把花束往前一送，差点没把毫无防备的及川怼回家。这要是手里拿的不是花而是刀，恐怕也不会有丝毫违和。

及川感觉自己遭到了背叛，不仅是被男朋友影山，还有大亲友小岩，以及失忆前的自己。

他抬了抬下巴，拿鼻子哧出一句：“这是什么？”

影山老老实实地认道：“红蔷薇……给及川前辈的生日礼物。”

“是哦。”

“……”

少年皱紧眉头，脸上浮现出凶气。可他嘴角下撇，视线低垂，又好像是不知道哪里做错了的小狗，有些困惑的可怜。

及川深深地叹了口气。

 

他给女孩子们过过生日，但是被恋人庆生竟然还是第一次。第一次的开头就如此坎坷，这让及川心头浮起了不详的预感。未免二人尴尬地站在门口围着一束存在感十分嚣张的花面面相觑，及川只好捏着鼻子造了个台阶，耐下性子问道：“谢谢。接下来呢？”

影山猛地抬起头来，深蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。

“及川前辈饿了么，一起去吃点东西吧！”他抱着花束，就等及川一个眼神示意，便能勇往直前似的。及川注意到他的小习惯：好像不是天生的面瘫，而是不知道流露出的情绪是否适当一般，总习惯性地压抑着面部表情的变动；但是那双孩子似的眼睛却不受控制，一颗石子落水的动静都能使它们荡漾不已。

及川自己正一脚踏进成年，回过头来再看影山，突然觉出些天真纯粹的滋味来。他以“成年人”的宽容原谅了影山的毫无准备，当即从影山手中接过花束和蛋糕、转身进屋，口中嘱咐道：“你是笨蛋么，在这儿等我先把这些杂七杂八的放好。”

影山在他背后应了一声，训练有素地侧身立在门口，一点也没有被冷落的不满。但是及川的良心突然痛了一下，他脑补了这孩子一大早爬起来，兴致高昂地去取了花和蛋糕，然后跑到自己家门口等着，结果刚见面就被泼了一盆冷水。如果要是及川自己，怕是已经愤怒地甩手不干了。他把花束小心地放进昨晚准备好的玻璃花瓶里（他昨晚只是太闲了），又把蛋糕平稳地送进冰箱，将两张优惠卷迅速塞进钱夹，一步跨下两个台阶地回到影山身边。

“走吧，你知道去哪儿吗？”

“及川前辈想去的地方都行。”

“也是……你怎么可能知道呢，跟我来吧。”

及川顺势握住了影山的手，男孩的体温略高，骨节比女孩子要大得多，想要整个包在手心里是不可能了。及川想了想，退而求其次地将指尖顺着对方的指缝探索着插入，结成个十指相扣的亲密姿势。

及川不知道自己是哪条筋搭错了，居然完全没有感觉到不适，好像他早就想随着心意这样做了。他不记得这是不是他们第一次牵手了，就想观察一下影山的反应，结果没等他转过脸去端详对方的表情，就被影山一抖手腕挣开了。

？？？

“那个……这里是外面。”影山的视线四处扫了一通，他浑身发紧，甚至主动落下半步，害怕再被突袭似的走在及川侧后方。

“那又怎样？”及川的语气一下子冷了下来。

“被看到的话就麻烦了。”

及川感到一股怒火直冲天灵盖，事到如今还说什么不想被人看到的话，当初为什么还要和我谈恋爱呢？

“及川前辈之前说的，在外面还是表现得像关系不错的前后辈比较好。”

“……我说的？”

影山闻言一愣，用眼神告诉他：是啊。

“我说的，你也觉得没问题吗？”

“我觉得这样就好。”

方才缱绻的气氛遭遇毁灭性打击，及川觉得嗓子里好像卡了点什么东西一样难受，他觉得有点生气还有点悲哀，情绪沉重得不像是在谈一场你情我愿的恋爱，倒像是攥着救命稻草不愿意松手。他走在前面，不再开口，影山自然也无话可说地跟在后面。及川磨蹭了一下自己的指腹，似乎仍在眷恋那一点还没有浸染皮肤就随风消散的温度。

 

直到他们坐上了公交，及川撑着下巴往窗外瞧。他脑子里盘旋着各种念头，都是昨天没来得及细想的：什么待影山真诚一点，什么自己为什么会和相性不合的男孩谈恋爱，什么过生日难道还要自己负责请客一类的……但凡影山是个女孩，自己就算是失忆了，也绝不会当面让对方难堪；可当对象是影山，就算自己屡次调整心态，最后也不得善终。影山的应对让他感到莫名其妙，就好像在小心翼翼地和自己保持安全距离一样，跟正常人谈恋爱的套路截然相反。

这还怎么愉快地一起玩耍？

及川瞥了一眼影山，看到他乖巧地坐在旁边，显然是对这种程度的争吵习以为常，反而是及川自己气得跳脚。

他突然回想起之前某任“一日女友”。那个女孩后来跟他坦白，说是刚刚和前任分手，在和彻君约会的时候，总不免将他和前任做对比。他当时没什么太大的感觉，只是温柔地安慰了女孩一阵，就把她送回家去了；他现在后知后觉地明白了女孩当时为什么要哭着道歉——约会对象和另一个人隔空谈恋爱，自己就好像第三者一样的感觉确实糟糕透顶。

 

影山根本就不是在和及川彻谈恋爱，他对自己没有那种感情，一定是哪里搞错了。

昨天时不时动摇他的念头在他脑海里扎了根——先随便应付一下，等告别的时候坦诚地分手；此后两清，谁也怪不着谁。

 

车站前的家庭餐厅开业不久，加之当天是休息日，店里聚集了不少学生以及带着孩子的年轻夫妻。及川为两个人蓄满饮料，回来的时候才留意到影山的坐姿有点别扭。两个一米八以上的男孩对面坐在家庭餐厅固定死的靠背长椅里，及川却没有觉得腿伸展不开，原来是影山主动退让，委委屈屈地正襟危坐。

影山点了热气腾腾的猪肉咖喱，及川家一向是牛肉咖喱派，因此对于影山的口味敬谢不敏。可是影山吃得一脸幸福，蒸汽熏得他脸颊微微泛红，这让及川心里一动：“也给我尝一口。”

影山顿了一下，有点不情愿似的把碗推了过去。

及川没跟他客气——折扣卷还是自己出的呢，他从面露惊讶的影山手里接过勺子，舀了一大口送入口中：口感预料之中的有些奇怪，不过……他抬头看了一眼影山，觉得偶尔尝试猪肉的倒也不错。

“一般般，我又不会抢你的。”

“及川前辈不是牛肉咖喱派吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“……及川前辈每次看我点猪肉咖喱都要说一遍，就记住了。”他这么说着，突然灵光一闪，开了窍似的补充道：“这次来不及了，等我学会煮咖喱，下次做给及川前辈吃吧？”

及川毫无防备，险些没招架住，慌忙移开视线，敷衍道：“下次再说。”

 

这一顿饭吃得及川心里七上八下，他打定主意要和“天降”男友一刀两断，替对方接饮料递纸巾就当哄哄人家；可及川心思细腻、观察入微，当看到影山平湖一样的眼里炸开快乐的小烟花，又时不时被他小动物一样窥视的打探撩动一下，心脏就不争气地在胸口乱撞——差点把他一口血给憋出来。

也太可爱了一点吧？！

及川本打算吃过饭，就把影山往电影院里带，这样不费吹灰之力就能耗掉两个小时。计划好的说辞在舌尖转了两圈，他却鬼使神差地问影山“要不要去游戏厅”。他说完之后就忍不住皱紧眉头，恨不得把惹祸的那条舌头判个斩立决，铡断在嘴里。

影山没察觉到他私底下的心思百转，歪了歪头很是天真地问道：“这次不去电影院吗？”

及川像是抓到了往回找补的绝佳机会，想也不想脱口而出：“不。电影院和女孩子们随时可以去，游戏厅好久没去过了，那里就算是你也会有玩得上手的项目吧？”

“及川前辈想去的话就行。”

“……跟我来。”

我刚才究竟想说什么？！挑事么？还是想找一个飞雄也能玩得开心的地方啊？别说那个笨蛋了，连我自己也不明白啊！

及川在心里奔溃地喊道，脸上还要做出八风不动的微笑。

 

“这家以前来过么？”

“没有，我第一次来游戏厅。”

“真的假的？看上去是个混蛋小鬼，难道意外地是个乖宝宝？”

“……请不要开这种玩笑了。”

影山跟在一马当先的及川身后，只看到他的肩膀耸动，好像还没完没了地在取笑自己。影山不满地撇下嘴角，嘟囔了一句：“而且，有这个时间还是打排球比较开心。”

“你是笨蛋么？排球——笨蛋——！”

“才不是！及川前辈！！快放手！”

“我让你到这边来，你过来了我不就松手了？”

影山只得顺从地坐进及川旁边另一架赛车游戏机里：他坐进去的姿势有些半身不遂，好像不知道怎么安放自己的大高个一样。及川在一旁看着他局促地调整坐姿，撑着腮帮发笑。

少年人的自尊心被人没轻没重地戳弄，影山差点气得炸毛。可他又想起今天是及川的生日，不想主动引起战争扫了恋人的兴。他隐约感到今天的及川前辈有点奇怪，情绪比平常还要不好琢磨，似乎是一会儿开心得不行，一会儿又有些犯愁。但是这比之前约会的时候好些，之前的及川绝对不会在有人的场合与他有任何肢体接触，怕让有眼睛的人怀疑两人间的关系似的，连递瓶水都要小心翼翼地翘着手指。

影山一直以为是及川勉为其难回应了自己的告白，玩儿够了还要回归他花花公子的正道，便也配合了他。可这样做了之后，及川又会找茬发脾气，难伺候得很。

——他不知道及川的自尊心其实容得下和男孩儿随便玩玩，但是容不下和天才后辈走心谈恋爱。

影山被及川毫不留情地血虐三回，这才算是在实践中摸索出了游戏规则和技巧，第四回趁及川不备扳回一局，很是出了一口恶气。结果这回轮到及川不服了，死活拉着影山又来了第五盘……他俩在游戏厅开车开到快要吐了，才想要玩点温和没有竞争性的缓和一下，结果又在抓娃娃机面前大战三百回合，再然后是投篮机……

直到月亮扯着夜幕糊了满天，这两个人才计算着胜负走出来。

 

及川瞪着月亮愣了三秒，这才状若漫不经心地对影山招呼了一句：“走吧，我送你回家。”

“今天我送及川前辈回去吧。”

“……怎么？”

“今天是及川前辈生日，再说我也不是小孩子了，谁送谁没什么差别吧。”

这话说的很有些道理，及川一时没能找到破绽来反驳，犹豫着默认了。仔细想来，这一整天里，也只有送花和送及川回家是影山拿的主意。此处再不配合，显得有些不近人情，反而与及川“哄哄他再提分手”的计划背道而驰。

虽然是7月的炎夏时节，宫城的气候却一如既往的直率。白天就是干热，擦掉汗水仍是一条好汉，不会感到浑身黏糊糊的，连毛孔都被糊住；等到了夜里，气温便很快降下来，偶尔山风拂过，让人觉出一丝赶早了的凉意。草丛里有蟋蟀鸣叫，就算路上无人，也不会感到寂寞。

及川和影山二人各怀心思，脚步都有些拖沓，倒好像是依依不舍，对身边人情意深重似的。

“及川前……”

“啊？！”

“……”

似乎是被突然出声的影山吓了一跳，及川反应剧烈地抬起头。他睫毛很长，眉目多情，在路灯昏暗的光线照耀下，垂着眼看人，显得忧郁又深情。

影山清了清嗓子，鼓起勇气重新说道：“及川前辈，今天开心吗？”

这问题太好回答了，只要不是凭本事单身的棒槌，闭着眼睛都能应对妥帖，可是及川没有发话。

他一句“跟你出来能有多开心”已经整装待发，又怕说出来诛心，不好开口提分手；他心里藏着相反的答案，此时更不敢掏出来一晒，怕更加没法昧着良心说“我们不合适”。

影山不知道这些，只觉得今天的及川涵养未免太好了，居然给他机会都没开口怼人。

“我今天很开心。”影山自言自语似的，突兀地说。

“游戏厅是第一次来，虽然抓娃娃机和赛车输了，但是投篮赢了及川前辈。以后有机会，别的项目也会继续精进……”

及川糟心地打断他：“想得美，下次一项都不会让你赢的。”

影山正欲反驳，突然想起什么似的，把话又咽了回去。他沉默地消化了一会儿，再次尝试炮轰及川摇摇欲坠的国门：“我本来没想和及川前辈告白的，是因为国见说了‘快去，及川前辈等你这句话很久了’才下定决心的。”

“哈？等等，小国见怎么会……”

“请听我说完。我以为及川前辈一直知道，等着看我笑话，就想干脆挑明，一了百了。如果被及川前辈嘲笑了，大概也就能放下这种混蛋暗恋对象了吧。”

“臭小子你说谁……！”

“站在及川前辈面前的时候，突然觉得如果被明确拒绝了，一定会伤心死的，就换了一种说法。最后不知怎么搞的，变成和及川前辈交往了。”

“……”

“当时没有说清楚的话，果然到现在还是放不下。及川前辈……”

“你先等等！”

“即使去掉排球，我也喜欢及川前辈。”

 

只要是空窗期，及川几乎不会拒绝任何前来告白的女孩……比起寂寞什么的，其实自己心里最清楚，能够向喜欢的人传达心意是多了不起的一件事。如果异地处之，自己绝不敢将一腔真心晾在外面，任由别人称斤算两，再讨价还价一番，最后说不定还要被弃之如敝履。

他会将别人不论真假的爱情用精致的盒子打包好，耐心又温柔地存上一段时间，再找合适的时机完完整整地还回去。像个借人家的恋心取暖，以度过漫漫寒冬的胆小鬼。

现在，租期到了。他捧着少年的真心，却突然变卦不乐意还了。

“……你这是在告白吗？”

“对。”

“是对我吗？”

“嗯？这里除了及川前辈，也没有别人。”

“我问你问题，你就正面回答我：你是在对今天和你约会的本人告白吗？”

“是这样。”

“好。”

“……？”

及川深吸了一口气，又自己笑喷出来：“不管了，就算再也想不起以前的事情了，那就从现在重新开始吧。”

路灯的光亮柔和地打在及川挺俊的上半身，再被他颤动的肩膀都落下来。好像有看不见的人悄悄凑在他耳边，一个接一个地说着笑话似的，及川虽然竭力控制，却还是乐得停不下来。他嘴角高高翘起，故意不去瞧影山，大步向前的样子好像刚赢了比赛，正志得意满着。

他想一出是一出，走了两步好像不太甘心，就又气势汹汹地折返回来，伸手掩住影山的双眼，狠狠地亲了他一口——是很孩子气的，想要给喜欢的东西打个属于自己的烙印的亲法。

影山摸不着头脑，被他折腾得一愣一愣的，觉得及川耳边的透明人怕不是念完一整本笑话大全，又顺便说了一台戏。

“我以前亲过你吗？”

“？？那个……嗯。”

“是吗？”

及川有点不高兴似的寻思了一下，一手摸到影山后腰，一手仍遮住他的双眼，又不由分说地吻了下来。他这次亲的十分仔细，拿舌尖把影山里里外外探了个遍，最后齿尖在下唇轻扣过，才拉开些距离。他见影山不习惯地半张着嘴喘息了四个八拍，总算是心满意足，不再作妖了。

“快到我家了，送到这里就可以，你也快回去吧。”他揉了揉影山的发顶，柔声说：“到家给我发条信息。”

“可是……”

“要不你就今晚睡我家，你自己选吧。”

“……”显得他挺讲道理似的。

影山无法，晕晕乎乎地跟他道了别。

 

及川一个人走在路上，嘴里哼着不知道从哪儿听来一耳朵的小调。他就只听过一耳朵，多一耳朵没有，因此不得已反复循环播放；还不时借题发挥，让一个尾音绕着宫城县疯狗似的狂奔了三圈，然后强行拖回来接上开头那个音，十分蛮横霸道。

他家不远处的树底下有一座经年累月风水侵蚀的地藏像，被周边住人有一茬没一茬地想起来，偶尔能吃到一口供奉，过得像个讨饭的。难为他日子过成这样，就连脸上刻着的悲天悯人看上去都像是硕大的一个“苦”字。及川今天晚上心情好，同情心就比较泛滥，他三步两步走过去在地藏像面前蹲下了，又啪啪合了两次掌。

——然后和地藏大眼瞪小眼了小半分钟。

他正春风得意着，唯一的念想是嘴里有点空，他记得家里还有一盒蛋糕，巧得好像瞌睡时有人送来枕头。他脑中闪过许愿“春高打进全国”的念头，但又觉得若是被保佑进的，就好像是自己先输人一头，承认了比谁要差似的。

……对了，要是能让我找回之前和飞雄在一起的记忆就好了！

及川闭上眼、许过愿，又从裤子口袋里摸出一颗不知道什么时候装进去的水果糖，当成一个寒掺的小小贡品，摆到了石像面前。那石像前有个不知道被谁随手丢下的糖纸，和及川的糖可巧是同一个牌子，被他随手捎上，扔到不远处的垃圾桶里去了。

等他的脚步声也远去，地藏像面前的糖突然一动，芯子好像被谁抽走了，只剩下一张仍两头卷着的，一压就趴下的糖纸。一脸苦相的地藏翻了个白眼，喃喃道：“要忘也是你，要记起来也是你，可烦死了。下次别来了。”

 

及川到家不久，就收到了影山的回信。和历史记录中一样，和影山聊天总让人有一种LINE是按字数收费的错觉。及川吃着人家送来的蛋糕，暂时没和他计较，百无聊赖地去折腾那捧红蔷薇。他还没拨弄两下，就从包装纸的缝隙里捞出了一张小小的爱心形的卡片。

卡片本身就是深红色的，怕是路上受了颠簸，掉进里面去了。及川拿指尖将他够出来，小心没碰伤花瓣。

那上面用花体印刷着：“Happy Birthday”，是个量产货，显得很不走心，及川自然是看不上的。他把它随手往桌上一丢，却发现反面还有字，于是决定再给他一次机会。

可惜反面仍是印刷体，用哄小姑娘的架势写了一串红蔷薇的适配星座、适配月份一类的东西，乍一眼看去很有信息量，可就是不知道用的哪一套玄妙莫测的星体运行规律得出的结论。及川瞥了一眼，视线却凝固住了，他捡回自己的手机，飞快地给影山发了一条信息：

【及川彻：花是谁帮你挑的？】

【小飞雄：店长学姐。】

【小飞雄：及川前辈不喜欢么？】

【及川彻：我就说嘛。】

【及川彻：挺有品味的。】

【及川彻：不过还是想要可以保留下来的东西做礼物啊～】

【及川彻：叹气.gif】

【小飞雄：及川前辈好麻烦，果然应该送护膝的。】

【及川彻：臭小鬼！！】

【小飞雄：及川前辈别闹了，早点休息吧。】

【及川彻：谁闹了？！现在还不到十点好吗！】

【小飞雄：都快十点了，我明天早上还要跑步，晚安及川前辈。】

小学生作息么？！而且，把男朋友晾着，自己按时睡觉去了是怎么回事？！是及川前辈太容易追求了吗？！

脑子里旋转着连自己也觉得无理取闹的念头，及川关了灯，把自己卷进了布团。

仔细想想，今天离及川心目中的热闹生日的标准相去甚远，也压根没做什么耗费精力的事情，可他竟然也被影山传染了似的，感受到了一丝困意。

如果能够更多地想起他的事……

这么期待着、遗憾着，及川徹握着手机睡着了。

 

那张被他夹进书里的卡片背面赫然印着：红蔷薇的花语是热恋。

 

【END】


End file.
